Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squirrel bungee apparatus and more particularly to a squirrel bungee apparatus whereby the apparatus has a food item or the like secured to the lower end thereof. More particularly this invention relates to a squirrel bungee apparatus including a torsion spring which causes the food item to be lowered and then raised in a bungee like fashion when a squirrel jumps onto the food item. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a squirrel bungee apparatus which includes first and second plate members which are pivotally connected together with the first plate member having the shape of a squirrel's tail and with the second plate member having the shape of a squirrel's body.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,260 B1 illustrates a recoiling-action wildlife feeder which is designed to cause an animal to rise and fall upon the animal jumping onto a food unit suspended from a spring-loaded cable. The spring of the apparatus of the '260 patent must be covered by a safety shroud to prevent birds from coming into contact with the spring.
Although the apparatus of the '260 patent may have met with some success, the instant invention is provided to provide a more attractive appearing apparatus and to provide an apparatus which eliminates the need of a safety shield surrounding a spring.